Ministry of War
The Ministry of War is the government branch which administers the Sith Imperium Military (SIM). The SIM comprises three branches: The Imperial Army, the Imperial Navy and the Imperial Marine Corps being a department of the Imperial Navy. While independent from SIM, the Ministry of Intelligence and Ministry of State are often involved in military matters. Sith Imperium Military Command Committee (SIMCOM) Lord Emperor Arestenax's reform established the formal command structure of the SIM. As sovereign and as Protector of the Realm, the sovereign is supreme commander-in-chief of the SIM, below him/her is the Sith Imperium Military Command (SIMCOM) which shares joint command of the SIM. The Members of Sith Imperium Military Command include: #'Darth Tyrol Marec', as Minister of War, Chairman of the Joint Chiefs of the Sith Imperial Military. #Darth Veldarius Imperior, as Lord Emperor and Protector of the Realm #Darth Andrekios Shay Roderick as Lord General of the Army #Moff Idrin Baliss as Lord Commandant of the Marine Corps #Admiral Myara Noveski as Minister of Intelligence #Darth Vaguest Orion and Darth Krawsir as Military Advisers The chair of the Sith Imperium Military Command holds the title of Supreme Commander of the SIM. The Ministry of War is currently operating out of the Mark 2 Harrower Class ship IMS Armageddon. History The SIM was a minor military force until reformed and deployed by Lord Emperor Willerick. Until settling on Voss, the SIM had suffered major defeats, including the loss of the Battle of Amgarrak, albeit the fall of the planet was eventually allowed by the Lord Emperor. The primary role at that time was the mobility of the Imperium which did not have a homeworld. Upon the settlement of Voss, the SIM became a prominent defensive force, establishing it's competence in defense at the Battle over Voss, where the Imperial Regent Vindictiva led the Imperial Navy against a Republic Joint Strike Force and defeated them handily with the help of battle meditation from the returned Lord Emperor Willerick. The SIM went on to demonstrate it's prowess and offensive capability under the command of Darth Lykaas in the Quesh Campaign, culminating in a stunning military victory that lead the Sith Imperium to becoming a galactic power. As of the recent arrival in the new Universe the Sith Imperium Military is a shadow of it's former glory boasting the smallest number in it's history. Currently, Minister Tyrol is doing his best to rebuild the SIM and return it to it's former glory. Composition: The Imperium Navy The current of the size of the Imperium Navy is 10 Harrower-class dreadnaughts, 20 Terminus-class destroyers and 26 Gage-class Transports. The Navy, like all parts of the military and indeed the Imperium, took heavy losses when the Eternal Empire attacked - former fleet strength was, at its peak, 78 Harrower Class Dreadnoughts, 157 Terminus Class Destroyers, and an unspecified number of support ships and transports. The Imperium Marine Corps is responsible for defense of the fleet and quick ground force deployment in service of naval operations. The current strength of the Imperium Marine Corps stands at one division or 15,000 Marines. The Imperium Navy uses strategic doctrine straight from the old Imperial Military. The utilization of dreadnoughts in a multi-use capacity way is key to Imperium strategy. They are supported by the Terminus-class Destroyers as strike cruisers and escorts maneuvering among enemy formations striking weakened targets. While not part if the Imperium Navy a cadre of warships from foreign powers including Zelosians and Mandalorians also complement the Imperium Naval Forces. Among these forces are: 1 Zelos II-Class Cruiser, 1 Mandalorian repurposed Kiltirin Prison Ship and three Theotika-Class corvettes. The Fleet Composition: The Imperium Army The Imperial Army's current manpower is 6 divisions or 125,000 troops after the assimilation of the Marec army. Standard Ground forces operate in a way similar to the Republic Military, depending on small organized strikes teams supplemented by their larger forces. Regulation Squadrons consist of one commanding officer who is in most cases a force-user, and five non-force sensitive operatives. This was extremely effective in the conquest of Quesh though it tends to backfire if the battle falls into a stalemate. Armor is not highly valued in these armies although it is readily available. Instead they rely on close air support from fighter bombers and re-purposed Harrower-Class invasion carriers like the Thunder of Korriban. Imperial Infantry is made up of every species within the Imperium's territory but is majority human with large numbers of aliens. The largest concentration of which are Gormak pressed into service from Voss. though non-humanoids are rare. They are better trained and better equipped than Old Imperial regulars though their numbers are a small fraction of those available to the Empire or the Republic. They make up for this with the best training available and the best equipment the Imperial Military can afford. The Unit List for the Sith Imperium Army can be viewed below: SIM Special Units Special Units within the Sith Imperium Military consist of six members. Each squad contains one squad-leader who may or may not be force-sensitive, and five non-force sensitive squad members. Name and color code for each squadron is determined by the current squad-leader. G'ecnsi Squadron G'ecnsi Squadron, founded by Captain Olthiare and currently led by Captain Evra Floare, is a specialized group of infantry soldiers focusing on reconnaissance and stealth, Information gathering, and surgical strikes. Squad-leader: Evra Floare Members/Operatives: Kelesea Jetta, Kiri Ravenshead, , , . The Gloomwalkers Squad-leader: Members/Operatives: GHOST Squadron GHOST Squadron, led by Commander Kerith'aren, is a specialized group of bodyguards and assassins that report directly to the Minister of War. They commit themselves to the most elite of missions that are deemed too dangerous for anyone else to accomplish. Anything more about them is shrouded in mystery. Squad-leader: Cmdr. Kerith'aren Members/Operatives: REDACTED, REDACTED, REDACTED, REDACTED, REDACTED. Omega Squadron Omega Squadron, commanded by Lieutenant Colonel Irana Baliss, consists of handpicked individuals who directly serve the Royal Family. Omega Squad is a marine special units squadron that answers only to the Lord Emperor and his or her family. Little more is known about their specializations or activites. Squad-leader: LtCol. Irana Baliss Members/Operatives: Kimura Naizen, Dzuvar, Alec Nandon, Vedaire Duchain, Umar Ugrith. Titan Squadron Titan Squadron, created by Lord Tyrol now led by Kre'osse Tyrol's Second in Command after Tyrol created the squad. Titan Squad is a group of Heavy Assault troops, experts in front-line duty, these individuals can punch a hole through any defensive line. Known distinctively by their black and light gray armor, the enemy know to run rather than set up defences when these men are deployed. Squad-leader: Kre'osse Members/Operatives: Geddhin-jin, , , , . Terminator Squadron Terminator Squad was created on the orders of the recently appointed Minister of War Darth Tyrol to be made as a heavy combat squad who's sole purpose is to deal as much damage to the enemy as possible and shrug off enemy fire. Terminator Squad is made souly of Sith Warriors and Inquisitors. Tyrol has assigned his friend Darth Galic to take command of the Terminators since he believes he has the potential to lead a deadly group of warriors. Squad-leader: Darth Galic Members/Operatives: Exodus Talonis, Bilrryso, Xenagga, Wolf Bloodklaw, Raptor Squadron Raptor Squad was created by Minister Tyrol alongside Terminator Squad. Tyrol named Raptor Squad after one of his most loyal squads back in the war with the Republic and Sith. Raptor Squad is made entirely out of non-force sensitive operatives and soldiers, with the soul purpose of acting as a guerrilla force who launches quick strikes and skirmish tactics. Squad-leader: Cpt Paletos Members/Operatives: , , , , Kumihyikan Squadron (Devastator Squadron) Kumihyikan Squad was created on the behest of Minister Tyrol to utilise the Mandalorian soldiers in battle and to be able to entrust a special task force to do jobs too valuable to be given to any other squad. Squad-leader: Members/Operatives: Pfc Jakub Wolff, , , , Enlisted and Commissioned Rank and Insignia of the Sith Imperium Military